Morir por ti
by Zelshamada
Summary: Colagusano, puede ser un vil traicionero... Pero, hasta las peores ratas, pueden enamorarse. [Slash. P.D.V. de Peter]... Uy! Ojalá les guste, es una pareja rara...[RWxPP]


Harry Potter

"Morir por ti"

**[~~~~~~~]**

Notas1:

¡Wuen! He aquí otro fic mío.. u_uU Y casi me avergüenzo de decirlo.. =P Pero, yo porto mis bazofias con orgullo... ñ__nUU

 Es una pareja extraña. @@UU Ya verán... ¬¬U ... Pero, es Slash... @@ Tampoco es que sea fuerte... =P Pero, yo advierto, por si acaso...

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece [Pero, yo quiero a Ronnie.. xD]... Son de J.K. No hago esto con fines de lucro, sólo para entretenerme, y entretener.

**[~~~~~~~]**

... Nunca había sentido tanto miedo, como en éste minuto; y eso, deja mucho que decir.

 Yo no sobresalgo por mi imagen, y **menos** por mi valentía: Sé que he sido el peor de los cobardes, sólo una escoria,... 

..._Una rata._

Sé que sonará irónico, pero sé lo que valgo; ... Y quedo reducido en nada.

 Mi vida, no es más que un viaje en donde se debate como tema principal: la traición, el miedo, y la cobardía. Recuerdo que James me lo dijo una vez: «Valiente, no es aquel que no siente miedo; sino, el que enfrenta ese miedo»

 Pero, fui yo el que, prácticamente, mató a James y a Lily. También, estuve a punto de ser, irremediablemente, el culpable de la muerte de Harry, sin embargo, él logró salvarse. 

... Aún no estoy convencido, si para bien, o para mal.

Sin importarme nada, también atrapé a Sirius, le hice creer a todos que él era el malo del juego. Mentira, me retracto, me importaba yo mismo, por eso lo hice.

 Dándole a Remus, unos años desolados.

Antes, podía hacer _cualquier cosa_, sí con eso podía estar a salvo. Sólo yo me importaba.

 Nunca me esperancé ilusamente pensando que ellos me perdonarían. ¡¡Por favor!! Ni el más tonto de los seres pensaría que _Canuto y Lunático_, después de todo lo que les he hecho, me darían su perdón.

 A mi, al único que me importaba: Peter Pettigrew. Sólo yo.

 Pero, hace unos años, todo cambió. Y sí mal no recuerdo, fue el día en que fui a Hogwarts, siendo la mascota de Ronald Weasley.

Siempre, en mi mente cobarde, pensé que alojándome en una familia de magos, podría estar informado de todo, y, vivir bien. 

Claro, no me pasó por la cabeza, que llegaría a la de los Weasley. Yo había conocido a Arthur y a Molly, cuando nosotros estábamos en primero, y ellos en séptimo; y desde entonces sabíamos, que él no tenía exactamente, estabilidad económica.

 Por lo tanto, no pude vivir bien, como me lo había trazado en un principio. No obstante, estaba con magos, que era lo importante.

 Al principio, me tocó ser mascota de un chico llamado Percy, que, en realidad, es de lo más aburrido. **Nunca** había conocido a una persona tan... ehrm.... tediosa. 

 Para Sirius hubiera sido el blanco perfecto de las bromas.

 Yo había conocido a todos los miembros de la familia pelirroja, sin llegarme a encariñar con ninguno. Hasta, que pasé a manos de el penúltimo. 

 Primero, no albergaba ninguna emoción: ¡Oh! Otro Weasley más.

 Después, me di cuenta de que ya era especial: Se había hecho amigo de Harry Potter.

 ¡Casi salto de la alegría! El niño no era nada tonto.

 Pero luego, poco a poco, me empecé a sentir de _él_. Porque me llevaba a todas partes, me defendía, hacía muchas travesuras (Gracias a Dios, no fue otro Percy), y sobre todo... ¡Era especial para él!

 Cuando era más chico, me lo dijo: _"Sé que eres de Percy, pero, algún día serás mío... ¡Y te voy a querer mucho-mucho!"_

 «Infantil» Le tildé en silencio. Luego... Me di cuenta, de que cumplía su promesa.

 Me decía que a pesar de viejo, y sin chiste, le gustaba como mascota. Me cuidaba, casi me mimaba.

... Sin querer, no podía dejar de pensar en su cabello rojo.

¡¡Ooh!! Y supe que existía Dios, cuando me llevó a su cama, para dormir a su lado.

 Descansar con su calor, su respiración... Vigilando sus sueños: Soñé con los angelitos.

... Soñé con él.

No necesito decir, que el simple hecho de que me viera con algo que podía etiquetar como "Cariño" era una muy grata sensación para mi.

¡Aah! Y supe que estaba perdiendo la razón, cuando una vez, me llevó a las duchas con él.

Y sí: Me pasé el resto de las noches, (Hasta hoy), imaginándome las mismas escenas de su cuerpo desnudo.

... Claro, que **yo** participaba. Y no de una manera mojigata, exactamente. Casi, me siento como un pervertido.

Luego de unos días, de usar todo mi auto control por no besarlo por las noches, cuando podía transformarme en mi forma humana, me di cuenta de que, irremediablemente, estaba enamorado.

 De sus ojos azules. De su sonrisa. De la forma en que me defendía. De su cabello. ¡En fin! _De simplemente ser él._

¡Y claro que me rompió el corazón cuando no pudo perdonarme! Por alguna razón, no podía imaginarme una vida que no fuera con él. Pero Sirius había escapado, y a mi, se me había acabado mi vida con la persona que más quería.

... Ron Weasley.

Nunca pensé enamorarme: ¡¡Y menos de un niño!! Pero, así fue... Y hasta hoy, ese sentimiento sigue aquí... En mi.

 A pesar de ser una rata inmunda llena de cobardía: Yo le quiero.

Y ahora, lo tengo al frente mío, y no puedo evitar sonreír. Aunque, siento miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir.

Harry, el hijo de James; la inteligente bruja Hermione; un chico pálido que creo reconocer como Draco Malfoy (Ya me imágino a Lucius); y él, se la están jugando tratando de vencer al Señor Oscuro.

Y casi puedo asegurar, que están perdidos.

 Yo, simplemente observo, como otros mortigrafos están atacando, pero, me sorprendí al notar, que mi pelirrojo, se dirigía hacia mi.

-Esto es personal.- Dijo en un susurro, que sólo yo puedo calificar de Sexy... Aunque, lleno de rencor.

... Y no lo culpo.

 Simplemente sonrío: No me importaría morir en sus brazos... Sí recibo su calor de nuevo.

 Pero, algo me pone alerta, y me maldigo. ¡¡Un mortigrafo va a atacar a Ron!!

 Sin pensarlo dos veces corro en su dirección, sé que me mira extrañamente, pero, no quiero que él muera... Él no...

... Porque ahora no me importo sólo yo. Los papeles cambiaron, y Ron es mi prioridad.

 Recibo el hechizo justo en el pecho, lo que me hace abrir mis ojos lo más que puedo gracias al dolor, el cual se expande cada vez más.

 Que bueno, que lo libré de sentir esto.

 Me observa atónito mientras caigo al suelo, y me llevo su semblante como recuerdo.

 Tal vez no fui un buen amigo, ni un buen Gryffindor... Pero, sé que me supe comportar como mascota, y, sí hubiera tendido la oportunidad... También como amante, como me lo decía su semblante, en mis fantasías casuales.

-Adiós...- Le logro susurrar mientras que cierro mis ojos- Te... qui....

 No. No tengo ni fuerzas para decirle lo que siento. Sé que en éste instante, a de seguir sorprendido, porque él es así. Pero, siento que alguien toma mi mano, y éste calor,... Sólo puede ser de él.

 Que raro, siempre había oído que cuando uno muere, se siente ligero, y flota hacia el cielo.

 _...Yo, me siento pesado, y creo que caigo al averno._

Un infierno que me merezco. Pero, me hubiera gustado... Tan sólo probar... Un poco de él...

 Por pensar sólo en mi, marqué mi destino como un desleal. Y ahora, por sólo pensar en él, firmé mi muerte. Pero, al menos se siente bien morir por alguien. Morir por alguien que tu quieres, y alguna vez ella te quiso.

.... Me gustó morir por ti, Ron....

**[~~~~~~~]**

**_Finiquiten encantamento._**

Notas:

Yo tampoco sé!!!!!!!! La idea casi me ahoga!! T_T No podía pensar en otra cosa.

 Sé que no quedó muy bien... Y que la idea tampoco es muy buena... ^^U Pero **tenía** que hacerlo.

No acostumbro escribir cosas así. Me gustan más otras parejas.. ¬__¬U  Pero ¡Que creen...!! Salió ésta bazofia... Y como siempre lo digo.. o.ó Culpen a Petra *Señala su cabra*

Disculpen tan mala obra.

Mi e-mail -- _zelshamada@hotmail.com _

@__@ ACLARO!!!: Detesto a la rata con todo mi corazón... n_n ... ¬¬U Aún así, tengo más fics con él...!!

Agradezco a la Peque-san, por haberme hecho publicar esto. XDD ¡¡Gracias, mi Pequis!!! T__T

¡Gracias por leer!

¡No se pierdan!

Zelshamada 


End file.
